Truth Revealed
by Fiama D'Wills
Summary: Memories...some good, some bad. A very few forgotten but most of them concealed. What secret revolves around Roy and the Elrics? MPREG…Mystery man/Roy, Roy/Ed parental, non-anime character insertion.
1. First Encounter

**Truth Revealed**

**Summary: **Memories, some good, some bad. A very few forgotten but most of them concealed. What secret revolves around Roy and the Elrics? MPREG…Mystery man/Roy, Roy/Ed parental, non-anime character insertion.

**Disclaimer: **I actually don't see the point in this! Had I owned FMA, do you think that I'd be sitting in front of the computer, writing fics _only_? No, Arakawa-san, FMA's all yours…I'm only borrowing the characters, 'kay? :D

**A/N: **My first fic! And my very first MPREG! XD I wanted to write this for so long! If you guys read it closely, then you'll find something interesting…and as for the fic itself, I can guarantee you that you'll be finding yaoi scenes and the **actual period of the pregnancy** in the later chapters! You will find it interesting…this much is guaranteed! :D

I dedicate this fic to Euphoria Mustang…one of my favourite authors and my best friend. Euphie, get well soon!

Special thanks to The Mint! Thank you for your suggestions! :D

**First Encounter**

Edward Elric paused before entering the corridors of the central Headquarters. He had been sent on a mission to Dublith, where, surprisingly, he had to assess the amount of some minerals in some stupid, idiotic mine. His job wasn't at the mine itself, he just had to loll about on a big, soft sofa and see stuff like amounts of mica, copper, tungsten and etcetera…

Quite easier than what he was used to! Rather, it was _really_ easy!

Now, since his so-called mission was over, he had to turn in his report to the person whom he readily picked upon. Now that he was standing in the very city, at the very headquarters, at the very corridor, in front of the very door, he had no choice but to face his_ favourite_ Colonel.

'_What the hell!? Why do I even bother?? It's just some stupid report! Might as well get over with it._' Ed thought, before straightening, so as to face the man himself. He was about to knock on the door, keeping that 'I-don't-give-you-a-shit' attitude when the door suddenly opened from inside.

Ed wasn't prepared for this at all! Had he been, then he'd surely not be startled and move out of the way before his damn precious reports were scattered all over the polished floor.

"Can't you see? You blind or what, you hell o'va-"

Now, Edward Elric was such a type of a person who wasn't likely to stop midway, especially, during one of his tantrums. So then, what made him stop so abruptly? Was it the other person? May be so!

Ed didn't want to stop either. However, he couldn't help it! The one who was the cause of this dilemma had forced him to.

"I'm really sorry! Let me help you!" Came a soft apologetic reply from the other person, her voice, so sweet, and her smile, so warm.

"No...I'm sorry!" Ed said as the girl's lean figure bent over the floor and her soft tender hands picking up the mess, eventually pausing a bit to tuck her beautiful golden strands behind her ears. Ed was deeply engrossed in her.

'_Who is she?'_ Ed's mind begin to wander, unconscious of the fact that he was practically _gaping_ the girl, noticing every minute details which made her up.

Details like her long golden locks, which flowed down to her shoulders, her sweet nose (it made Ed feel like squeezing it), her soft cheeks and her eyes. Oh, those eyes…so beautiful, of onyx orbs and stretched in an artistic fashion. And her thin arched brows placed on top of them, defined the pair, probably the most beautiful set, of eyes. As if, god had made the perfect creation.

"Here you go! All fixed and stacked! I'm sorry for creating that mess." The girl said, breaking Ed's attention of picturing her sweet innocent face.

"Umm…thanks! I'm sorry as well…I shouldn't have yelled at you!" Ed replied, this time, regaining himself and letting out his friendly smile.

The girl really didn't seem to mind. She said, smiling sweetly, "Oh not at all! I can understand. You've had quite a day, I guess…for you to be all cranky like that!"

"Yeah…you could say that…"

"Yeah…well then, I've gotta go! Bye and take care!" The girl said as she made her way towards the exit.

"O…k…" was the only thing that Ed could think of! For the first time, he had met a girl so beautiful and so sweet! Winry was a girl too, but she was not exactly the girlish type! She always made Ed flinch! However, this girl…she was different…a really sweet personality and a really charming maiden…she helped him and…he didn't even get to know her name!

'_Damn! How dense of me!'_

Having thought that, Ed skidded his way to the door nearby. The door through which the girl had passed, just a second ago.

'_Ah there she is!'_ Ed was successful! He could see her walking slowly.

"Hey! Wait!" He screamed out! That surely attracted the girl's attention, for she stopped, after getting a bit startled. She turned around to face the person who had just called her.

"Please wait! We never introduced each other…" Edward said, panting, due to the sudden usage of energy.

"Edward Elric, pleasure meeting you!"

The girl smiled and took hold of the extended hand, shaking it as a sign of friendship.

"Euphoria! The pleasure's all mine!"

Having said that, the girl turned to face the opposite way. She was about to proceed in her intended direction, but something made her cease her steps. She turned around again and in the process, grabbed Ed's attention.

"What's wrong?" Ed asked, unsure of what might've made Euphoria change her mind so quickly.

"Nothing! It's just…I left something! I have to bring it from inside."

"It's okay! We'll meet soon then, right?"Ed asked, quite content on making a new friend.

"Sure."

Ed watched the girl, as she made her way into the corridors.

'_Euphoria…sweet name…'_ Ed couldn't help but think about his new friend. As strange as it may seem, but Ed thought that she resembled someone whom he knew; someone, whom he was familiar with…

'_But who?' _

Deciding not to give it a thought, Ed concentrated again to face the Colonel. He had a report to submit and he was _not_ going to be teased! He is taller by an inch, damn it! He is _not_ short! Calming himself down, Ed proceeded towards the Colonel's office and soon he found himself standing near the familiar hardwood door.

However, much to his surprise, it was open! By open, it is meant that the door was not fully open, but partly closed! Providing just enough space for someone like Edward to peer in through the piece of wood and also, getting a clear view of the inside.

And that was exactly what Ed did. He took a sneak peak. What he saw in there, surprise him, greatly.

'_Euphoria?_' Was that her? Ed's new friend?

'_What is she doing in there? With the Colonel?' _Ed could see what they were doing. Euphoria was showing, what it seemed like a hand-made incomplete handkerchief, debating herself, whether to use pink thread or not and as for the Colonel, he was smiling at her! Not one of his smirks but an original smile!

That really took Ed aback. Sure, he did see the colonel smile at times. He smiled at him once also…it did seem like a smile full of paternal feelings, no denying that. But this time, it seemed as if, his cup of parenthood overflowed. Seriously, Ed could clearly see that, the smile, which he gave Euphoria, was loving and _more _affectionate. As if…she was his child, his baby…

'_Heh, that's impossible!'_ Ed thought, shaking his head. _'Had it been so, then she'd have said so herself! Come to think of it,'_ Ed wondered as he recollected their previous conversation, _'She didn't mention her surname! Nah…I'm thinking too much! May be she did say and I didn't hear it properly!'_

Focusing back to the two individuals inside, Ed saw the most unbelievable thing! Unbelievable, as he, never in his dreams, thought that the Colonel had this side…this soft, caring side! In the room, the older man patted the other's head while she finally decided to go with green. It was a really touching thing to see! Their interaction almost reminded Edward of his father (the fucking bastard!) or more like, his mother!

It was so sudden. Seeing Roy patting the girl reminded Edward Elric of his mom…the time which they shared together and also the time, when her poor heart stopped beating…

'_But why the hell am I remembering these now? Just by seeing them? Why?'_

Ed thought hard; he just couldn't figure out what connection Euphoria has with the Colonel.

'_That was a short introduction! I'm sure Euphoria would've said everything herself! Yeah! That's it! She had to hurry…that's it!'_

Ed seemed relatively satisfied with his own explanation. Mentally noting to ask her about it, Ed watched the two share sweet innocent moments, while reviving his own childhood memories with his mom in the process.

A smile escaping his lips, he silently watched the other two, carrying out their sweet interaction, Euphoria playing with the handkerchief and the Colonel giving a delightful smile.

May be it was better if Ed gave the report a little later. After all, such a sweet, loving sight was extremely rare to see, especially coming from the older man.

The report could wait. For now, Ed enjoyed every bit of the scene, which was happening before him.

Ah! The joys of childhood! This was going to be a cherished afternoon.

-:-:-

"So, who is this new friend of yours?" Havoc asked, with a playful smirk attached to his lips. He had his own sense of humour, unlike the Colonel and Ed seemed to enjoy those!

Havoc asked again, winking and poking Ed, "I never knew that you'd be so fast with girls! Good goin' kid!"

"It's nothing like that!" Ed protested, with a faint blush arising his cheeks, "We're friends! Not everyone's a flirt like you, Lieutenant!"

Ed enjoyed this game with Havoc. He was taking it more lightly than he usually did. However, he still couldn't help but wonder about why she resembled someone so familiar!

She did take after someone, someone so closely familiar…those obsidian eyes were proof of that thesis. Plus, her interaction with the Colonel -- He didn't interact _this_ intimately with Elysia…

'…_so this girl…she must be very special to Mustang!'_

"Helloooo…earth to Edward Elric! You there?"

Ed's thoughts were baffled by Havoc's voice. Ed saw him moving his fingers in front of the honey eyes, which were for the moment, staring at the other's coffee mug.

"What's wrong? You looked lost!"

Edward quickly responded, almost inattentively, "Euphoria…"

Havoc was confused a bit. Ed was thinking of a girl, which he had met just that day. Whatever he was thinking, it must've been something really deep. For Edward not throwing tantrums over the ever-famous "Short-jokes" was clearly giving away his seriousness.

"Euphoria? She's your new friend? Wow!" Came a surprised reply.

Ed flinched a bit at that! Havoc sounded like knowing his new friend. This meant that she must be close to Havoc or the military.

"Y-you know her?" Ed asked, a bit unsure of his question.

"Of course! She visits sometimes. Anything wrong?" Havoc asked warily. He just couldn't place why Ed had been so…out of the world about her.

"No…"

'_Visits? Who does she visit?'_ Ed's mind wandered off to the planet of thoughts and assumptions. He was curious about the whole thing. Havoc seemed to know her, in fact, if she did come to the H.Q often, then almost everyone Ed knew would be familiar with her.

'_But, come to think of it…I didn't see her in the H.Q before. So, does she visit someone in particular?'_

Ed went on assorting every bits and pieces of information regarding Euphoria. He was not only curious, but he also seemed to have the urge of knowing the truth.

'_Whom does she come to see?'_ He kept thinking about his speculations. Suddenly, the scene of her with the Colonel flashed in his brain and realization dawned on him. He could find only one _answer to his troubled question. Yes, that had to be the answer…the only possible answer._

'_Mustang…'_

-:-:-

"Maybe I should go home now." Euphoria said her voice filled with hesitation.

"You don't have to, you know."

"No, but…" she replied, her fingers playing with the silver pocket watch of the older man, sitting right next to her.

"We could go home together. You sure you don't want to stay a bit longer?" Roy said, as he placed his hand across her shoulder, while the other caressed her soft silky strands.

"You don't have a problem with that, no?" Euphoria replied, shifting closer to the other's lap. Her voice showered innocence and her eyes looking up to Roy questionably.

Roy smiled at her reaction. She had always been like that in the office, always so formal…even to Roy himself!

Drawing her little form close to his chest, he replied, "Of course not!" He again said, still caressing her hair, "We will sit at the back, 'kay? And at dinner, do you know what we're having?"

"We're having Chicken! Yummy, huh?" Roy replied, after receiving a shake of the head from the little girl, and the reaction, which he got after his reply, seemed to please him the most! Euphoria gave one of her soft smiles of content, one of those very precious smiles, which indicated her happiness, her innocence.

Roy couldn't help but hug her more tightly; her smile gave him a feeling of joy…he was going to preserve that joy no matter what!

"Mum!"

"Hmn?"

"Thanks!"

Roy smiled even more as she nuzzled against Roy's chest. She truly inspired him. Inspired him to be content with his life. She didn't express her sadness in front of him. She tried to cover it with her smiles. Roy understood that, he understood it very well.

He was her mother after all! He could clearly see the pain in her eyes regarding a certain issue; no matter how hard she tried to suppress it, the absence of one person remained in her eyes. He himself experienced that emptiness sometimes. Probably that's why he was much more attached to his daughter than any other parent.

And perhaps that was the reason of why Euphoria was much more attached to him, not regretting once having a _male mother_. They understood each other very well. A perfect family-that was what they were.

"All for you, Sweet-heart! C'mon, let's go home now." Roy responded, getting up from the current position and extending his hand to the other.

"Yeah. Let's go home, Mum. I'm hungry."

They both went for the car, holding hands, with Roy sometimes playing with her fingers and the other responding in a similar way. They were happy with each other's company. Moreover, they were glad to spend time together.

The night was perfect…

* * *

There! Ch-1! So, did you look at the last section? Then don't be confused! You'll know soon enough of me using the term "Male Mum". :D

That's the very theme of the fic. And if you wanna know now, then here's a hint for you: Remember, I said that it's an MPREG! So…hope that helps you guys! More explanations will be coming in the next chapter! Including 'that certain issue' as mentioned before and how Roy became the mother! ;P

More mystery and "juicyness" in later chapters! Until then, plz let me know what you think of this first chapter! How? Simple! Just go to the "submit reviews" option!

Reviews are gladly accepted! :D Your reviews will be very much valuable to me. They can help me a lot, you know! So plz guys, plz do review!

And Euphie, plz! Get well soon! It's no fun seeing you in fever!

Thanks,

Fiama


	2. Desperations

Disclaimer: Not mine! I don't own FMA, unless I find a way to bribe Arakawa-sun! CX

Warning: Mpreg, yaoi, uke-Roy, mushiness ahead!

AN: Yes fellow readers and fanfic lovers! I am still alive and kickin'! I finally updated, something, which needed to be done a bit sooner. But I made it and-uh…yeah, an update! :D Not much to say, as I already stated the major things above. This is a different intake of the anime. My vision as to what really happened there. It is an mpreg. All pronoun/noun use are intentional.

Dedication: To Euphoria Mustang, for standing by my side, always, even when I broke test tube at Chemistry lab! Euphie, you're an amazing friend!

Thanks to The Mint. Minty, I love you! XD

**Desperations**

**Chapter-2**

"Fourteen?" Ed practically shouted. It was hard for him to gulp down the fact which had been recently stated.

"No way can you be fourteen! I mean, you're as tall as me!" Ed clearly confessed, "And I'm just a year older than you!"

At this, Euphoria gave a soft chuckle as she replied, "Well, I guess some people are bit shorter than they should be…It'll be alright with time. "

"Yeah…umm, Euphoria…" Ed stated, controlling his ever-popular tantrum on that certain height issue. Had it been Mustang, he'd tear him into pieces for all he cared…but this is _Euphoria_! She _didn't mean _to insult him. Hell, she didn't even know about Ed's…issue…at least, Ed would like to think so.

"I'm not less tall…" he said, with the comical expression which he usually gave in front of small kids or friends. "I am not short, really!"

Euphoria stared at him for a while. Never in her dreams did she expect someone such as Edward Elric to squabble over something so trivial. He was keeping his cool in front of her, though, not to mention, he was smiling as he said this.

"It's okay. Say, what do you do when people call you…vertically challenged?" She asked. She already imagined what he'd do but still, it was always fun to listen to people having their outbursts in different and interesting methods.

"Um…I beat 'em all up!" Ed said, with a faint blush rising out of his cheeks. He had expected Euphoria to get a bit startled by his awkward reply but, she didn't. Rather, she seemed more interested; more interested of how he "beat 'em all up", that is!

This increased Ed's confidence. Clearing his throat, he again said, this time, raising his voice a little, "And if it happens to be _that_ bastard, I'd_ love_ to rip his pants off!"

"No way. Really?"

"You can bet my bum!"

Euphoria couldn't help but laugh out loud. She had a _no_ idea of who the bastard was. However, she couldn't help but feel sorry for that poor person.

After the long pause that followed, Ed finally gathered the courage to enquire about the question which bothered him _so _much. He sat up straight and started hesitatingly, "Eu-Euphoria?"

"Hmn?"

"There's something that I've been wanting to ask…if that's alright with you…"

Euphoria tensed a bit. She wasn't really sure what was coming her way but she could make out pretty well what was going to be asked. Frowning a little, she said, "Go ahead."

"Colonel Mustang." Ed mentioned, his voice having that serious tone.

"What about him?"

"You know him?"

"Yes. We are close…really close." Euphoria seemed uncomfortable with her reply, as if she really didn't know whether to answer it properly or just give a reply, for Ed's sake.

Whatever it was, Ed seemed to respect her answer. Everyone has something personal…Ed knew that. Therefore, he didn't poke her any further. However, there was yet another thing.

"I never really met your parents…not that I have to or anything… tell me about your mom…"

"My Mum?" She asked, greatly surprised. That was an odd thing for a conversation.

"Actually…no, forget it. I'm sorry." Ed managed to say. He had simply asked that as he suddenly remembered his childhood, his innocence, his mother.

_Good going genius! She thinks that you're a nosy li'l brat!_ Ed mentally rebuked himself. He didn't want it to come out that way.

However, Euphoria didn't seem to mind at all. She gave a sigh before saying, "My Mum's_ everything_ to me. I can't imagine life without Mum…"

Ed noticed a sparkle brimming in her eyes. He realized what he had just done. He had brought up a sensitive issue and he felt rather sorry that he had. He looked at her, concerned as she continued, "…so caring and loving. Even though Mum does get a bit overprotective at times, it's okay…'cause, it's what's best for me…"

"You two sure are close, huh?" Ed sighed softly, remembering his own mother…the one whom he had lost.

"Of course! Mum's the only one I've got!"

This took Ed by surprise. With curiosity building up in his chest, he asked, with a bit of hesitation, "And…your dad?"

After this, Ed really didn't expect to receive the kind of response, but he did. Euphoria's eyes darkened a little. Her frown had deepened, clearly pointing out that she must've had some secret about it. Secrets that are not exactly pleasant to share.

Drawing her knee close to her chest, she clenched her top tightly.

"He…left us." She whispered.

"…Oh!" That was the only thing Ed could say at that time. After all, he was very well acquainted with this kind of experience; after his dad (that bearded hilly-billy!) left them as well…he understood that pain, that sadness.

"I'm sorry."He uttered with regret. He was in her position and he could understand how she had felt.

"I-I have to go home, Euphoria…my brother's waiting for me." He truly did not intend to leave so soon. It was only six in the evening. However, he wanted to get away. Get away from the uneasiness, which he had just created.

_Well done, Moron!_

She reminded him so much of his life. He just didn't have the courage to face Euphoria after that tense conversation.

Euphoria only gave a nod. She, too, needed to collect herself.

_-+-_

"There you go! All ready for bed!" Roy sighed in relief as he saw his daughter getting ready for a six hour trip to slumber land. She didn't say much that night, something which was rather odd. For she always wanted to be cuddled and hugged by her mother. She would not go to sleep unless she had her share of embrace. However, that night, she did no such thing…

_Nothing! Not even a good night! What's wrong with her?_ Roy thought warily, his eyes showing concern for his daughter. It always did hurt him when Euphoria herself got hurt. She had gone through enough and Roy couldn't bear to see her in further pain.

He slowly sat on her soft bed, right next to her. Then, gently cupping her cheeks, he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Mum."

"You're lying." Roy said, with concern showering from his voice, "What's the matter, Sweetie?"

For a moment, he didn't get any response. Just as he was about to leave, he heard a sigh, a soft one and then, the answer that followed.

"Mum…don't you miss him?"

Roy's eyes widened a little as an expected reaction. He understood what she was trying to say.

"Euphie…"

He smiled softly and continued, caressing her cheekbone, "_You _miss him, don't you?"

Euphoria could no longer constrain herself. She sat up and buried her face in Roy's chest. Roy felt her vibrating, as if she was sobbing. Yes, of course. Euphoria was sobbing.

_So something did happen today!_ Roy thought, obviously, understanding that someone might've said something about her father, knowing that it was the only sensitive issue, till date that could bother her to this extent. He tried hard to suppress his own tears. He knew how much this hurt both her and him.

He could do nothing then, except comfort the poor soul. He pulled her closer in a tight embrace and murmured gently, "It's alright sweetie…it's alright…there there! It's okay…hush…"

"_Mamma! Mamma, that girl…" Euphoria stated as she kept staring at a young brunette, playing happily with her father._

"_What about her?" Roy asked, irritated by his daughter's actions. He was signing some important paper works at the time. That in itself was a torture for the Colonel, and Euphoria's meek observations added to the sultry pile of 'shit'. It was too much for the colonel to notice._

"_Mamma!"_

"_What is it, Euphie? If you don't have anything to say then stop bothering me, will you!" Roy snapped, not being able to control his grogginess. Effectively enough, that snappy comment did quiet down the little girl. She remained silent but she seemed to have something that she wanted to say._

"_Okay, I'm listening." Roy snapped again, "Honestly, what did you wanna say, huh? You can be so annoying sometimes!"_

_Euphoria continued to maintain her silence, her eyes kept fixed on her hands that were getting into their play, an act which only proved her nervousness._

"_So? Spit it?" Any more of that and Roy could've sworn that he'd scream. What, the hell happened to her?_

"_She…she's with her Daddy…" at last, Euphie breathed out. A whisper so soft, a sentence so simple, yet so full of inner meaning; a meaning, which Roy easily understood. It was then that he noticed her tears. _

_Tears so precious, so full of pain._

_For a moment, the protective mother didn't know what to say. He didn't have anything to say. That scene, that simple scene could be so painful. Not just for Euphie, but also for Roy himself._

_It only reminded of Euphie's bereavement. _

_Roy's love._

_A guardian._

_A father._

"_Mamma?" Euphie looked at Roy, with her eyes sparkling with tears._

'_God, why didn't I realise it? I'm such a jerk!' _

"_Mamma?"_

"_What is it, Honey?" Roy responded, this time, more softly and gently that before._

"_Mamma…where is _my_ daddy?"_

Roy woke up abruptly in the morning. Young sunrays penetrated through the thick curtains, straight to the room, falling on the bedside table.

Roy was surprised to find an additional weight over his trunk. Slowly he had realized that the weight was none other than his daughter, Euphoria, who was for the moment, sleeping peacefully on the soft trunk-pillow of her mother. They were so tired last night that they fell asleep during their hug.

Roy couldn't help but smile at the peaceful figure. It was hard to believe that this girl, usually so lively, would be crying like that, so helplessly.

Roy tensed a bit, upon remembering what happened last night; the reason why he was hugging her so tightly, the reason, why he had that memory coming to him during his sleep.

"_Mamma…where is my daddy?"_

The question kept ringing inside Roy's mind. Who would've thought, that a question as simple as this, would be so excruciating? Agonizing, so as to stab Roy right at his heart!

Roy couldn't respond in any way, other than to caress the small form right beside him.

"Euphie…"

He had no response from the girl, except her shifting into a more comfortable curl.

After about an hour or so, Euphoria finally woke up. She felt so nice and fresh after her sleep and surprisingly, safe and warm.

"Morning, Sweetie! Had a nice sleep?"

Well, now she had known why she had felt that way. She was curled right by her mom…no wonder she felt so safe.

"Mum! Good morning!" She greeted, not wanting to get up from her comfy aforementioned pillow.

Roy seemed to notice that. As if to encourage her further, he gently caressed her soft hair with his arm, which was already wrapped around her back. It was almost eight o'clock in the morning but the two showed no signs of getting up just yet.

"Looks like we fell asleep during that embrace." Roy said, trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah."

It didn't please Roy though. She was still upset about last night. Although she tried her best to sound her usual cheerful self, it didn't fool Roy. He was her mom after all! He understood her.

As if she took a queue, Euphoria said again, after an uneasy pause, "Mum, about last night…"

"Yes?" Roy's heart wrenched again. He didn't want her to go through that again. He didn't want to face that query again.

"…I'm sorry!"

Roy's eyes widened a bit. No, his daughter was a sensible one. She understood him quite well. His eyes softened and were sparkling with pride for his daughter.

Leaning forward, he planted a kiss over her forehead, before embracing her into a warmer cuddle.

"It's okay, Sweetie. I understand."

The two again curled against each other and then a series of cuddling followed. Roy was getting late for work but it didn't matter to him. His work could wait. For the time being, what really mattered to him was his daughter's happiness.

_And I am going to keep her happy. I promise…Euphie_

This was the start of another fresh day. What more excitement would be awaiting for them, they didn't know.

But what they _did_ know was that they were with each other, mother and daughter. _That_ really mattered, nothing else.

-:-:-

Another chapter. Filled with mushiness, as I'd like to say!

First of all, thanks to all those who reviewed and added this fic to their alert list or the favs list. And as for this chapter, the mystery has been stirred only. Look forward for more angst and ooh, anonymity! You will definitely come back for more! XD

Reviews are GREATLY appreciated, suggestions are gladly welcomed. But no flames, please. If you flame me despite the warnings, then I'll laugh at your stupidity and all the mpreg lovers will come after you!

Thank you,

Fiama


	3. The Pulled Curtain

**Disclaimer:** I OWN FMA!! Finally! After all these days of toil and lab-oh! Sorry! –Arakawa glares- Yeah, err- I lied, 'kay? Sorry…

**Warning:** Mpreg, yaoi- oh, you know the rest!

**AN:** So the third chapter of the story, the beginning of the flash back, the starting of the mystery! :D Roy may be a bit ooc, though, I've tried my best to keep him in Character as much as I could in a fic where he is the MOTHER! Updates may be a bit late but I'll try my best to speed it up! Euphie, glad to see that you are feeling a lot better now! I don't really remember if I'd said it before but Euphoria's description in chapter 1 one was very much accurate save for two exceptions. With her permission, I reveal to you that my description matches with her real appearance completely, except for two things- one, she has black hair and two, her eyes are black. The rest of the descriptions are TOTALLY accurate.

Thanks to The mint for her suggestions.

**Chapter-3**

**The Pulled Curtain**

"So, The Flame's got himself a kid, did he?" came a sharp mocking from one of the two shadowy figures, who were standing on the wall bordering Roy's house, overlooking the bedroom, displaying only portions of the two beings, cuddling and comforting each other.

"So it seems," replied cool voice, one that belonged to a female. Her slender outline remaining in shadow and her face framed by the curly silhouette of her hair.

"But," she spoke in the same low tone, "Are you absolutely sure?"

"Absolutely," answered the other with a tone resembling that of a maniac. He let out a slow grin adding to his self-contentment.

"This," he said, "is going to be interesting."

-:-:-

The fresh, warm sunlight poured in through the clear glass pane and illuminated the dining table. The living area seemed to glisten as the light danced on the well-polished floor and the nicely cleaned furniture.

Roy was in the kitchen, preparing a cheese omelet, while Euphie sat at the table, drinking a glass of orange juice that had been placed before her. Roy was very health conscious, and it was but natural for his daughter to be a health freak like himself. The only difference was: Euphie, unlike her mummy, never had a liking for fruits.

God no! She would eat them, though, but only after a little whining or some hesitation. She knew she had to, if she wanted to maintain her smooth, soft, fair skin.

"So, Euphie," Roy spoke, while beating the eggs, "I've heard that you got yourself a friend at the H.Q?"

Euphoria wasn't exactly surprised. She expected her mum to know this eventually. He was a Colonel and was likely to be updated with the happenings in the H.Q.

Taking a sip from the glass, she replied," Yeah! He's really nice, Mum!"

"Oho! So it's a 'he' is it?" Roy chuckled, obviously intending to play a game of 'les'see how much I can tease you.'

"Oh c'mon Mum!" Euphie exclaimed. Her mum always had the habit of teasing people, be it his own daughter. "It's not like that 'girl-boy-thingy'! 'Sides, he's fifteen!"

Roy's brow quirked a bit, fully enjoying his share of the leg pulling. Lowering the temperature on the oven, he said, "Ok!"

Then, fetching the low fat cheese, he smirked, "Fifteen, eh? Looks like I have to meet this special friend of yours…before that 'girl-boy-thingy' goes any further!" Roy ended, giving a playful wink.

"Mamma!"

Euphie knew that he was simply teasing her. Still, she couldn't help but show a tiny shade of pink on her cheeks. Roy took that as a hint and decided to end his game for the day.

"Alright! I'll stop for today."

"Thank you!" Euphie sighed in relief. Her mum could sometimes be so much like an older sibling, taunting the younger one. She enjoyed this little game, though.

"Here's your omelet. Did you finish the juice?" Roy asked, while placing the solid food on the table. Tilting his head, he saw that she was finishing the remaining one-tenth part of the glass. Satisfied, he smiled and returned his concentration towards making toast.

"You know," Roy said, buttering a slice of bread, "I never got to know your friend's name."

"Oh, him?" Euphie asked, taking a bite off the corner of her bread, "Edward."

"Edwar-" Roy froze as the name entered his brain. Did he hear it correctly?

_Edward? _

His hands stopped, still holding the knife in the buttering position.

_How can it be? Edward? She met him?_

Roy's mind wandered into the past. His mind couldn't register what else was happening around him. For the moment, it swirled into the bioscope of the precedent.

"_I wish I could start a family with you", said a deep tone, staring intensely at Roy's dark orbs, "…but, I have to go. There are so many unanswered questions." He paused briefly to touch the other's soft cheeks._

"…_I'll have to search for those answers…I'm sorry, that…I have to leave so soon."_

_The other man didn't protest. He didn't need to. He had full trust in his love. He wouldn't break it over something so trivial. He brought his hand over the man's hand, already cupping his cheek. Patting it gently, "…It's ok." He said, receiving a minor surprised look from his lover._

"_I-I understand", Roy spoke softly, "…that you have to find those answers. I won't ask why you are leaving, not even when…"_

_Pressing himself over the other's bare chest underneath the snow white bed sheet, he continued, "You know why? Because I love you. I never have nor will ever doubt you."_

_At this, the other seemed to be quite a great deal relieved. Kissing Roy's lips, he said, all the while playing with his body, "You sure?"_

_He continued, as he gently messaged his hands against the other's back, "Even if I stay away for years and years?"_

"_Yes."_

"_It may even take more than that."_

"_I'll wait." Roy breathed out, a tiny gasp escaping his lips as the other's lips played with his stomach. "I'll wait for you."_

_The kiss that followed proved how much Roy's companion respected his decision and the moan, escaping from Roy's lips proved the satisfaction of the activity, which they had been doing for the past three hours. So what if Roy was drunk? His state of intoxication added to the thrill of their 'fun adventure.' _

_Alone laid the two, wrapped up in the soft white sheet covering their bodies, while said men enjoyed each other's warmth as the two souls slept peacefully, with no worries, nor tension to bother them. _

"Mum! Mum! Hello…mamma!!"

Roy was snapped back into reality by his daughter's voice. He gasped, staring at her confused look, himself perplexed.

"Are you okay?" The younger asked, not sure of what else to say. Seeing her mum like that meant that he'd been thinking…thinking of something serious, something intense.

_But what?_

"Of course!" Roy finally snapped out of his muses. And about time too. "I'm fine. Just thinking…"

"Yeah…"

_As you wish, Mum!_

"Anyways, you done?" Roy asked in his usual tone, trying to ease the uncomfortable situation.

After receiving a nod from the other, he glanced at the clock, "Then you better be on your way. It's almost time for school."

"Oh my God, you're right!" She said almost frantically jumping off her seat,. "GAH! I'm LATE."

Roy could not help but enjoy the kid's panic as she fumbled her way towards the door, desperately trying to shove on her pair of shoes, while at the same time, attempting to manage her school bag.

_Silly girl._

Roy chuckled. Euphoria was a great source of home entertainment, intentionally or unintentionally. Roy could not help but be amazed by her actions.

_And she didn't even give me a good-bye hug!_

Outside, he could hear her screaming, "I'm LAAAAAAATE!!"

-:-:-

It had been nearly two hours since Euphoria's departure. Roy took a leave that day, requesting (begging) Riza to handle the situation there. He wasn't in the mood to go, and truth be told, he had a lot to do around the house.

Being a clean freak as he was, he would sort every furniture that was tilted at an angle of one degree and very minutely, arrange his favourite cup-set. Arranging them into a pyramid shape was his favourite way of decorating them. It was simple, yet elegant. The little CFL (those lights of neon, with a durability greater than a tube light- sorry! I forgot the fullfrom! ^^;) added to the beauty of the glistening crystal-clear cone. Said day was no exception. Having completed his chores, he finally sat down with a glass and a beer, letting out a sigh of relief. Now that Euphie was at school, he finally had some time for himself. He relaxed on the couch and watched as the golden-brown liquid filled the once empty glass.

Roy frowned, taking a sip from the glass. He had a lot of thinking to do. Many things to recall. Many characters to relate.

His mind slowly traveled to the past, vividly, building up the exact picture sixteen years ago. Memories slowly came drifting.

Memories.

Some good, some bad.

Very few forgotten. Most of them, concealed.

Chapter three people! This was a rather short chapter, if I do say so myself. But I'll make up for it in chapter 4, promise! From the next chapter, as you can guess, we'll get to see what really happened, a few years ago…meaning, the flashback will start from ch-4…as simple as that! ^.^ And you know what that means! Roy's preggo episode! XDD But for now, I'd be so happy to receive your responses to this. Reviews are welcomed, C.C/suggestions are heartily accepted…but no flames, please.

Thank you,

Fiama


	4. The Unveiling

**Disclaimer:** Heh! I wish!! -sighs-

**AN:** Okay, so I'm late and I have a very good reason for it. My exams and a nasty write's block overshadowed my mind! So, I could be a bit rusty but I'll get over it, really! About the chapter, some more truth unwraps itself; hence the name...Roy may seem a bit OOC but I'll try my hardest to fix that in the chapeters to come.

**Warning:** Yaoi, mpreg, drama...yeah! You've got enough reason to be warned.

**Dedication:** To my best friend- Euphoria Mustang

**Special thanks:** To my beta The Mint.

**Chapter-4**

**The Unveiling **

_The day was long and tiresome. It was full of surprises. So full, that__it was considered shocking even for the surprise-loving Lieutenant colonel - who had his own share of the excitement. Hughes finally confessed his love to some woman named Gracia on said day, whom he had been dating since Roy was stationed at Ishbal. He gave her a platinum-diamond ring (a damn good looking one too!) to celebrate his newfound love. _

_However, somewhere deep within, a heart was silently shattered - disappointed, for not being able to bring out those three words in time. Lieutenant Colonel Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, every woman's dream man, had secretly admired his own dream man: Maes Hughes. _

_He had developed this feeling since Maes pulled him out of the wretched condition after the Ishbal incident. Ever since then, sparks of romance began to fly within Roy's heart. He began to see Maes as someone more than _just a_ best friend. He kept his feelings deep within his heart, not once expressing it in front of others. Not even in front of the man himself! _

_Hell no! If Roy did, then how good of a "girl friend" would he be? He couldn't become a good one if he went and blabbered boldly to the whole world, "I love Maes Hughes!" That was totally not a sign of a good, recessive, understanding and shy "wife". _

_It was but natural for Roy to daydream about Maes: a date, their marriage, honeymoon, then 'dash-dash-dash' and finally, a kid or two. _

_However, never by mistake did Roy give away his feelings. He had to try _really_ hard to control himself and his__pounding heart each time he met the desired man. That was probably not a good thing for Roy to do, for his sake. It wasn't EXACTLY love, but a form of infatuation, a crush. Roy could tell that very well. But even crushes have a massive effect on one's life._

_There wasn't any guarantee of Maes' approval; but somehow, the infatuation from within wished that Roy would confess his feelings. Somewhere within his heart, Roy uselessly thought that if - IF he did, then Maes would probably be his right now. Nevertheless, that was just as meaningless as fish going to the moon. Hence, Roy decided to end his chapter of crush right there at the party._

_-:-:-_

_Five and a half hours. He was in the four-walled room for five and a half hours. Drinking and sulking. No matter how hard he tried to explain to himself, Roy still couldn't get over the fact that he had lost his first crush to some…some Gracia! _

"_Oh well! Life goes on." He slurred to the indifferent bartender in front of him. "Say bwuddy," he spoke, his tongue seemed to have become a heavy obstacle for his speech to come out right._

"_Yes Sir." The addressed answered, nonchalant. He saw many people drinking to their asses, each and every day. It wasn't anything new for him._

"_Did you ever have a crush on somewone?"_

"_No Sir."_

"_Good for you!" Roy took another sip of the beer, probably the eighth peg in a row. Then tracing its glass rim with his fingers, he said, as he looked contently at the golden liquid within._

"_I had a crush on somewone. My best frriend, if you must know!" drawing the glass closer, he continued, "But he proposed this evening. In front of me!"_

"_I'm sorry to hear that Sir."_

"_Naw! My fault. I never did actually have a chance." Then another sip and Roy slurred again, "But I liked it though! The thrrrill of my first __crushh ever!" Roy chuckled to himself, as he thought about his 'first crush ever'. Just like a schoolgirl who had a massive infatuation over her favourite celebrity. _

_Roy gulped down the last of his beer. Just as he was going to ask for some more (his eleventh peg, to be exact), he felt a pair of hands stopping him. He turned to see who the bastard was.__Who had DARED to stop the now drunk Flame Alchemist from getting some more alcohol?_

"_That's enough__." A voice said; a voice deep and so full of passion._

"_And you are?" Roy enquired as dark obsidian orbs met the gaze of passionate intense ones. A faint blush immediately raised on Roy's cheeks. The man was older than him - old enough to be his uncle, yet so handsome and so calming._

"_A well-wisher. I think you've had enough for today." The man said, as he smiled down at the poor soul. Taking the glass away from the drunken Lt. Colonel, he said, "I know how much it must hurt. But, as you said, life goes on."_

_Surprisingly, Roy didn't argue about the man's interruption, as he'd normally do. Somehow, this man's presence seemed to comfort Roy._

_Then__,__ again, the older said, as he tried to help Roy up from his seat, "Come son; let me take you home."_

"_No, thank you. I can __get there myself." Roy said, wobbling to rise from his seat, failing miserably in doing so. Understanding his temporary incapability, he accepted the other's extended hand, smiling helplessly, while the other gently helped him stand up and half-carried the raven haired man towards the exit._

_Throughout the __journey, Roy stumbled and wobbled and went on saying how he was proud to see Maes' polka dot underwear which he used to wear when he was five, how beautiful the aforementioned ring was, blah blah blah, yadi yadi yadaa...and finally, how it would be if guys could get pregnant._

"_I know it's next to impossible but still..." he drifted off, leaning closer to the older man's shoulders. The other man did seem to be surprised by Roy's sudden expression of his urge. But, taking it to be just the effect of the liquor, he made no comment. Instead, he gave responses like, "Really?", "I see" And "That'd be some experience, I guess" and stuff like that._

_Soon they reached Roy's house (that guy had some choice in colours and style). The strange man supported Roy while he tried to open the door (to Roy, the keyhole seemed to run away quite a lot) and placed him in his bed, before taking his leave._

_-:-:-_

_The next morning seemed to be a hell of a day to Roy. He woke up late, at nine, to be more precise, missed work (Hawkeye was sure going to be pissed) and his head! Oh, it throbbed and it throbbed badly! Roy felt like a thousand hammers were beating and straightening a shitty piece of sheet (of metal) that was kept on his head. Yeah, that was some hangover he got!_

_But he knew he couldn't stay in bed for long. Dragging his feet, he slowly made his way to the bathroom to freshen up. It generally took him one solid hour to complete his activities. That morning was no exception. That day also, he came out one hour later, all fresh and cleaned (the new shampoo made his hair so light and soft). _

_Feeling a lot better, he made his way to the kitchen to make some coffee and breakfast to go along with it. He was as hungry as an ox, naturally, as he hardly had any morsel of food since the previous afternoon, before he went all sulky and intoxicated. Finishing his 'grand breakfast' of bacon and eggs, he made his way to the phone, took a number of sighs and dialled the familiar number of his office. Surprisingly, Hawkeye wasn't there (thank God!). Instead, the phone was received by Havoc who, admittedly, was better than Riza. _

_Roy explained the situation and asked him to manage things and Havoc gladly promised to execute it._

"_That went well." Roy sighed as he grabbed for his wallet. He had some grocery shopping to do.__So what if he missed work? He had many household chores to complete and shopping for apples was one of them._

"_Not good enough." Roy grunted, irritated, as he placed the red fruit back to its proper place. He had spent almost half an hour in the shop; still, he couldn't find one good piece of the red (almost widened heart shaped) fruit._

_He snorted, "Where the hell did all the good apples go? To the apple camp?"_

"_That might be an option!" came the unexpected reply from behind him, startling Roy to a great extent. He turned round to see who the bastard was to interrupt him during a crucial point. He was rather surprised to see the so-called intruder._

"_Excuse me?" He asked, trying to remember the face. Then as if in a flash, the memories of the previous night came flooding back into his mind._

'_The bar…drinks…alcohol…of course!'_

_The bulb inside his head finally lit up!_

"_You're that Well wisher person!" He said enthusiastically. "I never expected to see you so soon, the very next day to be precise!"_

"_Oh yes, the world is a round place, isn't it?" The man said, smiling softly. _

_Now that he was out of his drunken state, Roy took a good look at the other. Yes, he was about forty, fourteen years older than Roy. But his face, it was radiating intelligence. His orbs, so rare in colour…they seemed to conceal all the depth that one may think of. Overall, these made the man all the more attractive._

"_Well said, sir! I-I wanted to thank you for…last night." Roy said. "I…was depressed you see and…"_

"_It's okay. I understand how you must've felt!" The other replied, keeping the friendly smile attached to his lips._

"_But still…thank you. For all that you've done Mr…"_

_The older man replied, extending his arm for a shake, "I go by the name of…"_

_He surprised Roy nevertheless or rather the man's name was a great source of Roy's bewilderment. Did he hear correctly?_

"_Are you serious? You're him?" Roy asked, bewildered. The man, who was standing right in front of him, was actually the greatest alchemist in Ametris!_

"_Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist. It's been an honour!" He said as he shook the other's arm in gratitude._

_The day was turning to get better, after all!_

_-:-:-_

_A month had passed since their first meeting and within this span of four weeks, the two met occasionally. They went to the park sometimes, but they were mostly at Roy's house, where they discussed a lot of things: alchemy, arrays, elements and what not. _

_Slowly, their approach towards each other became different. They became shyer with each meeting._

_As for Roy, he started to forget where he had kept things, not a minute after, he hummed unswervingly, smiled to himself when no one was around and became less sarcastic to his usual victims. He even saw Maes' dear darling wife's pictures…every single one of them!!_

_Yep! Cupid definitely hit a bull's-eye this time. Roy was in love. He was really in heart-warming, mushy-gushy love! Not a crush, but full-fledged LOVE! _

_As for the other man, if his blushes and stammers didn't give it away, then the flowers and "I love you" cards sure said a lot! _

_It was just another morning when the older knocked on Roy's door, bringing, much to Roy's surprise, a bouquet of flowers and a card. He diligently asked him to open the piece of card within an envelope and Roy did so accordingly. _

_What Roy read seemed to overflow his cup of joy. 'I Love you': that's what the card said and the older man's face flushed a brilliant red. He looked straight into the younger man's eyes (making him blush furiously), took his arms within his own and said in a very low tone, "I love you, Roy."_

_BINGO! That's what Roy wanted to hear for so long! The man, the one he truly loved…he-he proposed to him! Maybe not in a filmy style, but still, he proposed!! Roy was stunned for a moment. He didn't know how to respond, or rather, the proper way to say "I accept". Tears gathered in the corner of his (beautiful) eyes. His cheeks flushed and the nod made the older want to dance in front of the whole world!_

_They hugged each other for fifteen minutes before the lover slowly held up Roy's chin and approached his mouth. Roy also did the same, his eyes half-lidded, sparkling with a radiance of joy and spree. They came closer and closer…finally…the kiss. The lips locked passionately with great depth of emotions from both the beings. Tongues poked each other and tasted every corner of each other's oral cavity. Roy's moans in pleasure encouraged the other for some more. _

_They kissed and kissed, never wanting to stop. Said man's non-amateurish way of poking his tongue into Roy's own pleased the younger nevertheless. _

_That was the longest kiss, so full of love and so hard for Roy to forget._

-:-:-

Roy stretched himself while standing up from the couch. It was nearly three pm and luckily, he only had one and a half pegs of beer, which was far from enough to get him drunk. He didn't realize how time went by as he indulged himself in memories…memories of his love, the beginning; also, blushing even now, as he vividly remembered the thrill of his first kiss.

"That was quite a day", he mumbled to himself, as he picked up his unfinished glass.

"Time sure flies", he thought while washing the glass in the kitchen. He was going to have his lunch afterwards. It was nearly time for Euphoria to come home. She would have a rough day, that much was well guessed by the caring mother and it was only obvious that she'd be dead hungry, as she forgot her lunch box!

But before he could do anything else, Roy strode into his bedroom, to get a much deserved one hour rest. He was tired and dead-beat.

Not knowing as to when, he drifted off to sleep.

-:-:-

Two hours passed by and Roy was abruptly woken up by the rather loud sound of the doorbell. Bewildered, he looked at the wall clock, only to get startled.

"Oh my gosh! Euphoria!" He quickly went downstairs, noticing that it was near about five thirty. He felt guilty, making his daughter stand at the door like that. He could guarantee that never in her life, did she have to wake her mommy up just to get inside her house.

Hurriedly opening the door, Roy said to the tired soul, "I'm sorry Baby! I-I fell asleep, I guess."

Euphoria didn't seem to take it as offensively. She entered the house and removed her shoes.

"It's okay Mom." She panted out.

"How long have you been standing?"

"About fifteen minutes, I guess! It's okay."

"No it's not okay! I'm really sorry, sweetie…It's just I was so tired!" Roy pardoned. He was really apologetic and quite embarrassed too. But, what really worried him was his daughter's appearance. She was hyperventilating, her hair all frizzy and sweaty and the way she panted…it was not exactly normal. Her overall condition was worrisome to Roy.

"Euphie? Are you alright?" He enquired, his mind indicating an unknown fear. She nodded slowly.

"You sure? You don't look too well!" he pressed on.

"I'm alright…missed the bus… had to find an escort…Didn't get one….walked home." She said, amidst her shaky and swelling breaths.

"Need shower…that's all…shower." Then, she wobbled her way to the bathroom.

It wasn't looking good for Euphoria. All these signs, they indicated one thing: Roy's nightmare, Euphie's disease.

With each symptom to notice, Roy's phobia started kicking in. He began to panic more and more. Unsure of what to do, he waited for her return and hurried his way towards her medicine kit.

He scrambled through the drawers just to find those vital medications but there was no sign of them.

Damn it! Where did she keep them? He thought, frustrated and scared.

Not a single sign of-ah! Here it is! Roy exhaled in relief. At least he had found the bag which he was looking for! Now, the situation could be brought somewhat under control. And just in time, too! Euphoria also came out, all fresh and more relaxed after her evening shower.

He handed her medicines and waited until she had them all. Taking the glass of water from her, Roy asked, "I think you should take some rest today." He cut her off just as she was about to open her mouth.

"No, don't say no! You NEED rest. Don't worry; everything's going to be fine."

Euphie merely nodded, not once trying to convince her mother about her perspective. Not only was it futile but it was not the proper time also. Her mum was still in the mood of 'Oh-my-gosh-what-happened-to-my-baby' mode and that was not an ideal time to argue. She did as Roy instructed and went to her room. 'Sides, she also had some phone calls to make.

Back in the living room, it was a similar scenario. Roy himself had picked up the parallel connection and dialed a set of familiar digits. He waited for the call to connect, all the while, coiling the phone's wires. Finally, an answer came from the other side.

"Hello? Maes?...Yeah it's me, Roy…listen, I need to see you…now…Why? Well, it's actually about Euphoria…no, no she's not stuck at traffic…yes, MAES! She reached home WITHOUT losing her way…look, will you please come over? It's urgent, really urgent…ok, thanks…Sure, bye!"

Roy breathed out heavily as he placed the receiver back to its proper place. Maes was coming over. Now, he could discuss matters freely. And probably, arrive at a reasonable solution.

Maes did come over, fifty minutes after the call. Obviously, he didn't make those stupid 'Knock-knock' jokes as he usually did, for he understood that Roy was _really_ serious and would be ticked off for sure and if he did pull out those jokes, Elysia would certainly be fatherless.

He was received by Euphoria, who, in turn, received a pat on her head (she straightened her hair afterwards).

'Hey there kiddo! Lookin' good!"

"Thanks uncle! Looking sassy yourself."

They were interrupted by Roy's arrival. He placed a hand on his daughter's back and asked her to go to her room and play 'Patience' or something, to which, she readily agreed. Roy kept hismouth shut until he was completely sure that Euphie wasn't around. This convinced Maes that Roy had something private to discuss.

"So Roy", he started, "What did you want to say?"

Roy replied, sitting down on the couch and motioning the other to do so as well, "Maes." He stated in a concerned tone, "Euphie's illness…it-it struck today!"

At this, Maes stiffened. Was Roy joking?

"Illness? What kind of illness?" He asked, not able to hide his surprised tone.

"She has a weak heart."

"Weak heart? Since when?" Clearly, the shock that the non-alchemist received wasn't minor.

"Since she was born." Roy breathed out. "The doctors said that there's nothing that they could do, except…" he trailed off, his voice choked due to unshed tears.

"Except?"

"Except that they can only provide medications…," he continued, covering his mouth, to resist the urge to cry, "…so that she can live some more."

Maes was in a state of spellbound. Never in his nightmares did he imagine the poor girl suffering like this.

"So…can't anything be done?" he asked, still hopeful of a treatment…but he was soon discouraged by the other's shake of the head.

"No Maes! This had to happen. The principle of equivalent exchange you see." He explained, "Her birth in exchange for her weak heart…that's how it goes."

'But still…"

"Alchemy gave her life, Maes…alchemy gave her, her disease…no medications can cure it."

Roy looked down at the floor, before he broke the long-lasting silence, "But that's not why I called you here. I wanted to talk to you about…about her father."

This greatly took Maes aback. That issue. The one which had been bothering Roy for so long! He was actually going to share it. He kept silent, waiting for Roy to go ahead.

"You know that she was born with the aid of alchemy." As expected, Roy said, unasked. "Even she knows that…but, recently, she faced the concealed matter. She met Edward…"

All the while Roy spoke, Maes' heart tensed with each word that Roy mentioned.

Roy looked up at Maes, his eyes, sparkling with tears and shrouded in an unknown fear.

"Maes, she befriended Ed, Maes…"

He spoke again in a shaky, ashen whisper.

"…Her half-brother…"

-:-:-

So another chapter comes to an end. I've given a big hint of 'Mr. Dad'. If you still can't guess (which I hardly doubt), then shame on you! XD

And I've done my part, now, it's time to do yours! See that green button? Yeah, that one- right at the bottom, see? All you have to do is click on it and write a few words of your reception of this chapter. In short, your reviews! CCs are appreciated and encouragements are always wonderful to see! However. If and I d mean if you decide to flame me about the pairing or the genre or the yaoi-ness OR EVEN the mpreg DESPITE the warnings and summary, then it's your time that gets wasted and not mine and it is YOUR stupidity that gets displayed!

As always, many, many thanks to my reviewers- new and old alike and hugs to those who've added this to their Fave lists. C: And I'm gonna shut up now and take my leave.

Before I go, the sneakpeak (for the sake of uniformity): Wild drama ahead plus, Roy's affair being remembered- another Roy-centric chapter.

See ya next time,

~Fiama


	5. A Slight Pull

**Disclaimer: **Meh. You know.

**AN:** Sorry for taking so long to update! Life got to me! T_T . This chapter is mainly Roy-centric and is a curtain raiser for the secret flashback to be revealed! :D In other words, I've whipped up the cream in this part. You'll be sure to get the finished Sundae in Chapter 6! This time, for real! :D The foundation is ready and now, to build in the anticipated flashback, as to what REALLY happened! That is to say, BY WHOM did Roy get pregnant and the incidents of that cloudy past…as simple as that!

Warning: The fic is an mpre. If you think it's gross, then you are free to click the 'back' button. Flames will be laughed at…

Dedicated to my friend Euphoria Mustang.

Special thanks to my beta The Mint.

-:-:-

**A Slight Pull**

"Maes, she befriended Ed, Maes…"

"…Her half-brother…"

The words echoed through the room. Shrill as they were, their reflection against the room's obstacles made them sound clearer yet mystified. An unknown fear coated whatever Roy said and they created a great impact on the other, while penetrating the man's delicate eardrums. Every word; every single letter cut through the tensed air and each of them stung said man's ears as they made more sense after his cerebral impulse.

Maes still couldn't register what he had just heard. He kept staring at Roy, as if the pigs started to fly in the sky, eyes widened and breathe all shaky and excited. Was it true? Did he hear it correctly?

"But how is that possible?" He asked, baffled and bewildered. "Then…that would mean…"

He ended, trailing off meaningfully. Roy had said the key words. After which, there was nothing else needed to be elaborated. Moreover, much to Maes' resentment, Roy's slight nod approved what Maes had been thinking.

"Oh my go-od!...Oh Roy…w-what have you…" Reply came out all staggered and stuttered. With shaking breath and pumping heart, it was already hard for the other to give a proper response. Response, which would merely reflect the silent undercurrent. Response, which only indicated emotions of shock and excitement.

As if, Euphie's disease wasn't enough! And now, to add more to this suspense-thriller, he had his best friend letting him know probably the most deepest, implicit secret of his life!

He stammered, still trying to digest the breaking smashing news. It was already hard to process it in his mind, now full of perplex and anxiety. Thus, naturally, it was obvious for him to not being able to dissolve it into his systems.

With much gulps taken in and silent 'take-it-easy-take-it-easy' to chant, the older man tried to break out of his mental stress. However, no matter how much he tried, he still couldn't help but think about the most debated issue which Maes had to face himself.

"Does…does anyone know about it?" Maes tried once more. Tried to gather up his senses (and his courage) to ask the other man sitting beside him, the man whom he knew to be invincible, the man who was currently in a state of fear and anxiety himself.

"Roy!" he spoke, this time, with a bit of rigidness, "Who else knows about this?"

"Don't be silly, Maes! Who else do you think knows?"

"I don't know! Your sub ordinates maybe…or may be even…" Once more, the Lieutenant Colonel left an unfinished statement. He was still debating, whether to say the unsaid or not, all the while, being painfully aware of the other's curious gaze, fixed dead at him.

"Or may be even?" Roy asked, though, it sounded more like a mock than an enquiry, "May be even Euphoria? Is that what you want to say?"

At no response from the other, he continued, "How naive can you be Maes? How could you think like that?" he reprimanded, making the older wince nonetheless.

"I didn't mean like it, Roy! I meant that it might as well be a possibility that—"

"That I let my baby know her deprive? And give her more pain?" Roy slashed linguistically again and again, purposely, making the other feel sorry with each passing second.

"As if she's living a very relaxed life. Do you want me to hurt that poor soul with something which means so much to her? Huh? Is that what you are saying?"

"Roy…no, just calm down!" Maes tried desperately to stop a hurt mother, cursing himself every time for bringing up such a stupid issue. (Although, it made pretty sense to him!)

"Did you ever look at her watching other children, Maes? Other children with their fathers? She cried inwardly, for heaven's sake! Wishing every time that her father were right here, beside her. Enjoying her childhood, going out on a full-family picnic! I KNOW 'cause she's my baby, darn it!" (Not that again!)

Roy paused for a brief second, trying to control his shaky voice, which, was now becoming chocked with unshed grief. Grief, which, had been withheld for so many years now.

Maes was about to lose his temper over the other. Honestly! It was understandable that Roy had gone through a lot of pain. Okay, _inhuman _melodramatic pain. But that didn't mean he would go on and on over something which Maes didn't want to bring in the first place! He tried to shift the topic to something more relevant, didn't he? Then why was the other blabbering about his daughter's bereavement??

A fraction of a second and Maes would totally say that aloud. However, something made him stop. That something lay in what Roy said. It was more effective than any other remedy.

Roy looked down at the polished floor for a short interval of time, one of his hands tightly gripping the cushion while the other placed lightly on his forehead. With many a tear to shed, he exhaled three to four times, effectively calming down than before.

"I'm scared, Maes. I'm scared of losing her." Once more, a silence prevailed, with nothing but the smooth sound of the air-circulation to add more to the intense atmosphere.

And somewhere, another heart wrenched silently, aching for what had just been said.

This single statement, a sentence of mere five words stung the heart of the addressed. Short as it was, still intense with unsaid pain. He clearly understood what Roy was feeling at the moment. He was a father as well. A father wanting to keep all the harms away from his little Elysia. And if he was in that exact situation, he'd be scared to hell, thinking about losing his precious princess.

_God! How could I not see this! _He chided. By now, it was well understood what Roy feared. He feared Euphoria's wrath once she found out the truth. He feared of being separated from her. He had lost his love but still was living off it, somehow, hoping of his return someday. But with Euphoria's departure, he'd die!

A mother who couldn't even stay away from his daughter for five hours…how could he stay away from her for a whole lifetime?

"I'm sorry, Roy. I understand." Maes apologized. He reached out to the other and gently patting his hand, he continued, "I dread to think about not being in touch with Elysia. I can feel what you poor thing must be going through."

At the other's eased breaths, Maes went on, "Let's see how we can sort this out, alright? Don't worry Roy! Euphie's never going to leave you! Never! You two have a far strong bond to break. It'll be alright, you'll see."

"Yes, but—"

"It'll be alright! Trust me! But maybe you should try to approach her slowly with this matter. So that it's not a major shock for her, you understand?"

At Roy's nod, he continued, "Both Ed and Euphoria don't know each other's past. I doubt they will either. So, don't stir it up too much. Let it settle down on its own. Don't worry! No one can separate you two. Trust me!"

After that episode of the "I Love My daughter So Much", Maes stuck around for about two more hours, soothing and calming the scared mother (A male one, that is to be more precise!). It was nearly eight thirty when he stood up to leave. But before leaving, he once again asked Roy not to stress on that issue too much and that everything was going to be just peachy with time.

"Do as I said. Take your time and approach her slowly with the matter. She'll listen and be supportive." (And I go home to kiss my little angel before she sleeps!)

And with that, he waved a good night leaving a much more composed Roy to do a bit of thinking. And from what had happened that day, Roy could use some sorting of thoughts.

"Maybe he's right!" Roy thought," It's about time that she faces the truth."

It seemed that Roy would take up Maes' advice. He made his way towards Euphoria's room, practicing and inwardly reciting how he should start the conversation. It was necessary that he didn't start it with a serious line or even a cackle headed one! Either way, it would become a big trouble for him as well as Euphie. Amidst his thoughts, he soon found himself in front of the white wooden door with the cute heart shaped nameplate of wood and cardboard.

Time for showdown!

After five to six times of rehearsal, Roy finally came up with a brilliant introduction. Something which would grab her attention and still remain less of a shock for her. One last rehearsal, one last mental preparation, one last sigh of nervousness and Roy was ready.

Inside, Euphoria was in her own merry mood, chatting and laughing over her conversation with her friend. She was talking about some random stuff, of how her mom is usually so busy with paperworks, about the cute white top, which she saw in a store, how she hated chemistry…

Ouch! Now that isn't a good thing! Roy winced. He had a hard time believing that the daughter of the infamous Flame Alchemist, a genius, hero of the people, with extravaganza, an extraordinaire…she hated chemistry!

Shaking off the thought, he eavesdropped a bit more.

Yep! She was definitely ranting about how she hated chemistry.

_Oh well, it's not for all, I guess!_ Roy compromised, knowing that it'd be futile for him to apply force on her. It wasn't right and it wouldn't be healthy also. He was about to leave, letting her have her share of fun, when unexpectedly, the door to her room developed a brain of its own and parted a little with the breeze, letting a glance of Roy. A glance easily caught by his daughter.

"…and we'll sit by the window, kay? Okay, umm Katy…" she said, motioning for Roy to come in, "…we'll talk later, okay? Ya…see ya, b-bye and take care…yeah bye!"

"Did you need anything, Mum? Come in! Why are you hesitating?"

"No, umm…I'll come later." He replied, wanting to go downstairs.

"Don't be silly, Mum! I wasn't doing anything important! So, was'sup?" came a chirpy response, making Roy almost wanting to bite his own nails.

However, holy things shouldn't be kept aside. With a clearance of voice, he started, "Umm…sweetie! You wanna know about how you were born?"

Euphoria quirked a brow. What a great way to start a mother-daughter chat!

"Umm…yeah!" She answered, a bit unsure of this sudden topic, "By alchemy."

"No, I mean HOW by alchemy." Roy said, expanding the sentence a bit.

Okay, this was getting a bit over-rated! Was he actually going to explain HOW?? As in HOW she was born? The whole description?? Wasn't it the improper time for all of these?

A faint blush rose at the mere thought of this! Where was he getting to?

"Well…" Roy went on, "I bore you!"

_Oh my God!! He is going to explain how! The 'how' which every teenager has to face eventually!!_

Euphoria braced herself as she prepared to listen to the biological process.

"By alchemy, of course. But that only proves how much I love you and your father. So, you may have many ties related to your father."

_Oh! The relations and ties._ Euphoria sighed, inwardly, while her hopes of her acquired knowledge melted into an imaginative liquid right in front of her eyes.

_Probably good! At least, it saved my embarrassment!_

"You needn't be surprised if you find out that a friend you once knew turned out to be your half-sibling or something! You understand, sweetie?"

"…Uh…sure!"

"Ok, then! That's what I wanted to say!" _And I couldn't make it sound so perfect than this!_

"I won't Mum! Don't worry!"

"Yeah…so…night! I'll wake you up when dinner will be ready."

"'Kay!"

With a goodnight embrace that followed (as always), Roy went downstairs, letting the girl take some rest, while he, himself, went to indulge in making dinner.

-:-:-

Roy woke up rather abruptly. Not knowing why this sudden awakening, he looked around his bedroom. Nothing strange was detectable. It was the same blue-washed wall lurching everywhere, his well polished picture frames (with pictures hanging, of course), the heavy embroidery curtains blocking the morning sun, the wall clock pointing at nine-thirty am, his gold rimmed white dialed Titan-Sonata watch on the dressing table, the beautiful dolphin-shaped crystal night lamp placed on top of the afore mentioned table, the stylish thin designer steel frame arching at the end of his bed, on it, a navy-blue underwear—wait a second!

'Navy-blue underwear??'

Now, that seemed odd! Amongst the interior of his bedroom, the other thing which was unlikely to be there and which, effectively grabbed his attention was his clothes lying disorient on the floor, while he, Roy Mustang was wrapped up in snow-white sheets, with nothing but the sheet itself to cover his manhood. His head was throbbing as ever and his mind all perplexed.

'What happened last night?' he thought, trying to gather his drifting, unorganized thoughts. He thought hard for three minutes but no matter how much he ruffled his hair, or, rubbed his temples, the question still remained a big mystery to him.

He was on the verge of frustration. Then all of a sudden, as if God had been merciful to him, Roy noticed something important. His eyes then suddenly fell on the other end of the bed. It was wrinkled and shuffled. As if, someone else had been sleeping on it. Someone like…

'Of course!'

In a second, all was clear to Roy. The curtains had been lifted from his centre of thoughts. It was a miracle! Amongst the torturing hang-up, Roy Mustang could replay every single reel of his mental film! He remembered who was sleeping last night. He remembered what they were doing last night. He remembered all! Every minute detail…well, almost everything!

So, what did he remember? Oh nothing much!

They had been drinking last night! And Roy got a bit tight! Not his fault! He didn't get married every single day, now did he? Yep! Married. To the man of his dreams! His love.

Of course, the marriage was done in secret. And thankfully, Roy didn't have to wear a white gown! He was not a Princess in a Cinderella gown, for God's sake! He was an uke, but still, he retained his manhood, People!

So, anyways, they decided to keep it simple and exchanged rings before 'you-may-kiss-the-bride' ritual.

The bride, that is to say, Roy, now had been given a beautiful thin platinum ring with a snowflake shaped shiny diamond placed at the centre. It was so beautiful. The ring, as well as the feeling of becoming a bride (a male one, though, but still a bride). So why the hell wouldn't he be drunk to the ass??

And so…after seven intoxicatingly seductive hours, the drunken Roy and his hubby dearest came back to the Colonel's residence and went straight for the bed and…you can guess the rest…

'So, where is he now?' Roy thought, as he looked around the room to find any traces of the other.

'No! Not a single strand of cloth!'

He looked for some more but still, not a trace of the other. Not succeeding in his mission, Roy exhaled a 'oh-well' sigh before he concluded:

'He left.'

A sigh of disappointment soon followed the furrowing of the thin brows. He clenched the side of his bed, obviously, a little frustrated of the other's actions, as his mind relayed the scenes from the last night's episodes. The action didn't help much. Rather, it made the situation all the more complex and disappointing to some extent. Roy had hoped that his husband would stay around a bit longer. And as was unexpected, his partner was a total man of words, acting according to what he said. Not a letter more, no single letter less!

"_I wish I could start a family with you", said a deep tone, staring intensely at Roy's dark orbs, "…but, I have to go. There are so many unanswered questions." He paused briefly to get a hold of other's soft cheeks._

"…_I'll have to search for those answers…I'm sorry, that…I have to leave so soon."_

_The other man didn't protest. He didn't need to. He had full trust in his love. He wouldn't break it over something so trivial. He brought his hand over the one, already cupping his cheek. Patting it gently, "…It's ok." He said, receiving a minor surprised look from his lover._

"_I-I understand", Roy spoke softly, "…that you have to find those answers. I won't ask why you are leaving, not even when…"_

_Pressing himself over the other's bare chest underneath the snow white bed sheet, he continued," You know why? Because, I love you. I never have nor will I ever doubt you."_

_At this, the other seemed to be relieved quite a great deal. Kissing Roy's lips, he said, all the while playing with his body, "You sure?"_

_He continued, as he gently messaged his hands against the other's back, "Even if I stay away for years and years?"_

"_Yes."_

"_It may take more than that also."_

"_I'll wait." _

He remembered what they shared last night. It didn't help much though. All it did was upset the freshly-fucked man, only to bring more disappointment in Roy's heart.

I didn't expect him to leave so soon. Roy sighed, as he prepared to get ready for the morning that lay ahead. He dragged his feet towards the washroom, where, he picked up his brush and applied paste (mint-flavoured) to it.

Not after what we did.

His stray thoughts still accompanied him all the while he splashed water on to his face and freshened up in other ways. Tap water kept on running and the fluid sound added more to the tense atmosphere.

At least he could've asked me how I felt after the experiment.

He closed the tap and repented as his hands were busy performing the reflex action of placing the soap in its proper place. Water adhered to soft hands but the beholder didn't seem to care. He was preoccupied in dealing with the sudden loneliness. Drying off his hands didn't seem to occur him at that time!

Fingers ran across the soft raven strands, letting out a fraction of the frustration, which bubbled within a restless heart. Rising his head, Roy now took a good look at his wet face. Water dripped from its sides and the glistening light rays added more to the lustrous beauty of the fluid crystals. He seemed to be fine. Save for the immense pain in his head, he seemed to be in full shape.

I wonder if it will work! He said that it would after an intercourse.

The thought of the aforementioned soon had its effects. Roy soon realized what he had thought as a dark shade of crimson crept on to his soft now shaved cheeks. What he had last night…it was amazing! Not only had he felt amazing but the experiment as well! The man loved him greatly indeed to help him go through such a trial.

But now, what was done was done! Now, it was time for a fresh new beginning. He would return one day. He said that he would. Until then, Roy had to perform his own duties. He would not sulk like a desperate homemaker, especially when he was a full ranking Colonel! No, of course not! In the meanwhile, he'd set everything up! Perhaps, h should start reading baby books! May be he could adopt! His husband wouldn't mind! He should keep everything ready so that with his hubby's return, they could start a new chapter in their marriage!

And with those thoughts of encouragement, now, an inspired Roy mustang grabbed his bath robe, closed the door, opened the tap and sunk into the nice, cool water of the tub, letting all the strains wash away and taking in the relief which came soon after, all the while preparing for a fresh episode to come.

-:-:-

SNAP! The sharp blade of the knife sliced through the carrot, cutting through a huge chunk of orange and effectively, wincing the holder at its sudden impact. Roy was brought to his senses by the stumping sound of the steel against the wooden board, interrupting him at whatever he was thinking.

It took him a while to take in account of what had just occurred. However, as soon as his brain processed through the incident, onyx orbs began to glow in realization. His eyes fell on the boiling soon-to-be-made-soup, which was now ready to take in the vegetables. The vegetables, which were far from being cut.

_Damn! There goes my soup!_ Roy thought, as his intense orbs left the soup-vessel and fell upon the poor beheaded carrot, lying miserable on the counter, with its blood gathering round it, reflected by the gruesome murder weapon, itself.

_So much for a grand dinner! Well done, Mustang!_ Roy cursed inwardly. Not only did he have to make a fresh batch, but also, he was going to have a hard time waking his daughter up! His daughter, who, by then, was sure to indulge herself in slumber-land. Either that, or was busy reading the comics section of "The Central Times."

With a deep sigh to exhale and another cursing of himself (Moron!), Roy Mustang, Flame Colonel, dutiful mother and usually, not a distracted chef, opened the tap water, washed the crime-weapon until it left no traces of carrot-blood, turned off the tap (he was very conservative of resources) and took the towel in hand. Cautiously drying off the blade, his eyes fell followed the soup vessel, watching the water in convection current, cooler, denser water going downwards and the warmer mass, circulating upwards. Then those very pair of eyes left the said vessel and trailed their way to the floor, where the detached head rolled upside down, trying to gain its inertia of rest, all the while its green hair swiped the floor, with utter helplessness and abhorrence.

With the dinner episode neatly wrapped up (after a much hustle and bustle), the Mustangs were finally ready to hit the hay.

Much to their unawareness, outside, a lean figure observed their minute moves, smirking to himself.

"Hmph! As expected," He said, the dim moonlight falling on his silhouette, "He was right."

The midnight breeze ruffling his silky strands, said person smirked contemptuously. A secret satisfaction overwhelmed him as his throat let out a silent scornful laughter.

"He's gonna lo-o-o-o-v-e this."

-:-:-

Hm. So. That was it. Chapter 5. :D Again, thanks to everyone who've reviewed and didn't abandon me thinking of I died or not. I'll update the next chapter as soon as I can.

~Fiama


End file.
